<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stockings by judithandronicus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972446">Stockings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus'>judithandronicus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kinktober 2020, Multi, OT3, Stockings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker gives Eliot a gift. </p><p>This is a terribly fluffy fill for Kinktober 11: stockings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Judith's Fluffy Kinktober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stockings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this for?”</p><p>Nervous energy shot down his spine—electric, palpable—as he stared down at the box. Small and featherlight, its contents neither fragile nor volatile, given how carelessly Parker had tossed it to him. Granted, she knew he’d catch it, but still…it couldn’t be anything terribly delicate, right?</p><p>“For you, silly. Open it.” She peered at him, all wide-eyed and close-mouthed, like she was struggling to swallow the grin threatening to split her face open. Her lithe body was practically vibrating as she watched him, a hundred and ten pounds of pure potential energy on the verge of spilling out into kinetic at any moment. She nodded furiously in the direction of the box, and repeated her demand. “Open it. Now. Please?” The left corner of her mouth quirked up, tugging at her cheek and crinkling the corner of her eye, and almost instantly, the smile spread to the other side of her face.</p><p>Eliot felt his own features soften in response; of course they did. What else <em>could </em>he do in the presence of that kind of sweetness? “Alright, sweetheart,” he murmured.</p><p>Carefully—oh so carefully—he opened the package, sliding his finger to tear the tape at one side, the repeating the movement on the other. Parker, ever the “rip it open” kind of gift opener, danced in her seat as she watched. And yes, Eliot did it on purpose, teased her, toyed with her, because enjoyed making her squirm. But only to a point. Once the paper was removed, he set it aside without taking the time to fold it into a precise square, even though the thought of watching her rein in her body’s response to that sent a tingle to the base of his spine.</p><p>He opened the box, then gently parted the tissue paper to see the prize nestled within. A hint of black lace peeked out. Eliot felt his cheeks flush at the thought of that lace hugging the curves of Parker’s hips. He reached into the tissue paper nest and pulled out the garment. Garments, actually.</p><p>Sheer black stockings with a seam up the back. Black lace garter belt with a matching…jockstrap? It took a moment or several for his brain to recalibrate, but when he processed this new information, his cheeks burned that much hotter. Eliot chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated the items in his hand.</p><p>“Do you like ‘em?” Parker’s voice sounded miles away, and it occurred to him that she may have been talking for longer than he realized.</p><p>“Ye-huh?” Suddenly bashful, Eliot was unable to bring his gaze all the way up to her eyes, so instead, he let it rest at her lips.</p><p>“I just noticed, is all,” Parker was placating him, her hand running up and down his forearm, “and thought you might like some of your own.”</p><p>“Y-you noticed?” He dared to let his eyes flash up to hers, just for a moment, even though he was terrified at what he might see.</p><p>What he saw, though, had him berating himself for being so worried in the first place. This was <em>Parker, </em>after all, and she loved him. Loved him with a pure intensity that made his knees buckle, and of <em>course </em>she wasn’t gonna judge him for something like this. Eliot felt something warm bubbling up inside him, loosening that ice-cold grip that had threatened to take over his gut.</p><p>Parker squinted her eyes at him, and it was goddamn adorable. “<em>Duh. </em>Of course I noticed, <em>silly</em>. Your face always goes all wibbly-wobbly when I wear mine.”</p><p>If it was possible to catch on fire from blushing, Eliot was pretty sure he’d be on fire. He ducked his head down so that his hair fell forward, shielding him from her knowing eyes. Licking his lips, he traced the silken pattern of the lace with his fingertip.</p><p>“You know who’s gonna <em>die </em>when he sees you in these?” Parker rested one of her small hands over Eliot’s, and tipped his chin up to face her with the other. Her eyes twinkled, and she gave him a conspiratorial wink.</p><p>“You think so?” Eliot gulped in a ragged breath as he thought about Hardison raking his eyes up and down Eliot’s body, clad in nothing but the contents of the small lingerie box.</p><p>“Oh yeah. Let’s go find out.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>